


One Word

by parasolghost



Series: Hijack Week Summer 2013 [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasolghost/pseuds/parasolghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jack could use one word to describe himself in terms of Hiccup, it would be "loyal." Hiccup would roll his eyes and say "clingy." Hijack Week Day 4: Jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Word

            If Jack were asked to describe his attitude toward Hiccup in one word a few weeks ago, he might have looked up thoughtfully at the sky as he and Hiccup sat in the cove—hiding from the dragon-killing Vikings of Berk and watching Toothless as the night fury chased birds and rabbits. He would scratch his chin thoughtfully before looking back and nodding, saying, “Loyal.”

            Hiccup would then snort and roll his eyes and respond, “More like clingy.” Jack would then snarl jokingly at the freckly brown boy and tackle him onto the dirt, tickling the poor Viking into submission.

            However, now… Now it was just a little bit different.

            Things had changed for Hiccup; anyone with eyes could see that. Ever since his conquering of the Red Death and the acceptance of dragons on Berk, Hiccup had become hailed as a hero above all heroes. He was symbol for the underdogs and a surprising role model for those who previously passed him off as a nuisance. People loved him and they showered him with affection and heeded his counsel and Hiccup loved it and Jack was proud of him for getting this far just by being himself.

            Yet, Jack wasn’t satisfied. Ever since Hiccup had suddenly become busy, Jack noticed that Hiccup almost never spoke to him anymore. Sure, Jack would float around, making silly comments every once in a while, only being acknowledged by a suppressed giggle from Hiccup or a small glare, but otherwise, Hiccup paid him almost no heed during the day.

            He shrugged it off at first. Hiccup was a busy guy now—he had more important things to deal with like training dragons and fighting off rival tribes. He always made time for Jack at night, where they’d banter and tease each other and Jack would shower Hiccup with cold kisses that the other boy accepted with a shiver and a smile.

            Yet, after a while, Jack could feel himself become increasingly irritated. He found himself shooting glares at people who couldn’t even see him and he would unknowingly cause a snowstorm every time Hiccup was gone for more than a day. He felt his teeth clench with frustration when he saw the pretty blonde-haired girl punching Hiccup playfully in the arm and advising Hiccup as the scrawny Viking smiled in her company. Even though Hiccup assured Jack endlessly that Astrid was just a friend and there was no one that made him as happy as Jack did, a constant nagging in the back of his mind taunted him.

            After all, who in the right mind would dedicate themselves to someone who would never die?

            And when Jack watched Hiccup head off to fulfill his duties from the window, he would grit his teeth and clench his fist in frustration, causing a mini blizzard without knowing it, as he yearned for Hiccup’s attention.

            All he wanted to do was follow Hiccup and pull him into a dark room. He wanted to push the thin, green-eyed boy against the wall, his own frozen hands pinning the other’s hands up as he bit Hiccup’s red ears and neck. Jack wanted to wrap his arms around him and never let go. He wanted to hear Hiccup’s breath hitch and feel it shudder against his face. He wanted to hear Hiccup whimper and sigh—to moan his name and beg for more. He wanted the boy to shiver and tremble as Jack’s hands would wander and Jack would press his cold lips against the boy’s ear and whisper, “You’re mine.”

            Nevertheless, Jack would shake his head and wait—messing with the village and sitting in Hiccup’s bedroom, reading books and admiring sketches, until Hiccup returned. Hiccup would flick an eyebrow upwards and cross his arms, closing the door with his foot.

            “So what was that all about?” Hiccup would say, nodding his head towards the window. “A sudden blizzard amidst good weather?”

            Jack would smile sheepishly and scratch the back of his neck, lowering his head and looking up. “I missed you,” he’d reply with a shrug.

            And Hiccup would laugh and wrap his arms around the winter spirit’s neck and whisper, “I missed you, too, you big moron.” Then, they would kiss—their moans of pleasure filling the air, their bodies pressed against each other, Hiccup’s fingers tangled in Jack’s white hair, and Jack’s digits circling his back. They’d fall into the bed and embrace. The night would be one of passion and lust and Jack would realize that he was getting his wish as only a thin sheet stood between him and his beloved. Their fingers will tangle and their bodies would become one for the night. Their moment of rough lust would be balanced by the soft kisses Jack planted on Hiccup’s lips. And in the end, they’d both sigh and be wrapped in each other’s arms and Jack would press his lips to Hiccup’s forehead and tell him that he loved him. Hiccup would smile and nod in response, nuzzling into the other boy’s neck and falling asleep.

            And when they both awoke in the morning, Hiccup would leave and Jack would stare at him wistfully from the window, the entire cycle repeating once again. Yet, Jack knew, this time, that Hiccup would return just as he always did and their fingers would intertwine again. He was comforted by the fact that only he could extract such pleading moans and sighs of pleasure from the other boy, and he would wait for him to come home.

            Then, Jack would look up at the roof and tilt his head, figuring that maybe clingy was a better word after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was noticably shorter compared to the last! I had actually changed my idea for this prompt at the last minute because I didn't like my old one. I think this turned out better than I expected, though so that's a plus!  
> Either way, thanks for reading! I won't be posting a fic for tomorrow's prompt (dark!Hijack) because I'll actually be posting art instead! Haha, my art is in NO WAY comparable to my writing (which isn't that good as is), but look out for that!


End file.
